


Surrender to the Touch

by ShoeUntied



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass Smacking, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Yuri On Ice Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Isabella made her way back to the dance floor. The pressure of the concrete through the thin soles of her shoes, the swish of her hair across her bare shoulders, sweat cooling skin as she walked across the path of a large fan. Mila wasn’t kidding when she said everything felt amazing.





	Surrender to the Touch

 Surrender to the Touch

::::

From her perch on the bar stool Isabella could see them clearly. Mila and Sara dancing together in front of the bar’s DJ booth as he cranked out the sexiest songs from the last fifteen years’ top 40.

They could see her too.

Isabella knew they could see her sitting, drinking her water from a clear Solo cup and black straw. Mila whispered something in Sara’s ear from behind, emphasizing whatever she was saying with a very suggestive move, and Sara laughed and zeroed her gaze on Isabella. She didn’t know what the exchange was exactly but she winked and flicked her tongue to lick the underside of the straw anyway. Two gorgeous grins widened in her direction.

This game had been going on all night.

Earlier in Mila’s hotel room, Isabella had arrived as the other two were snorting mysterious white lines from a cheap drug store mirror. “I set you out one, you want?” Mila asked as Isabella hopped up to sit on the low dresser. She came up beside her—running her hand along the side of her thigh and back, with a mischievous grin—and held out a small plastic straw that looked like it was a McDonald’s straw cut down.

Isabella had never done anything more extreme than tequila and so stalled while making up her mind. She didn’t want her first experience with drugs to be a mind altering trip. “What is it?”

“Its molly,” Sara volunteered.

“I don’t know what that is.”

“It’s MDMA, like extasy but more pure. It makes everything, just, amazing,” Mila explained. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.”

Isabella cocked one shoulder. “Can I just do a little bit, see if I like it?”

“Sure,” Sara and Mila said in unison. Isabella took the straw while Sarah quartered her line into a small pile of its own. She put her finger to her other nostril like she’d seen her friends do, and sniffed through the straw. She felt a burn like cheap but strong alcohol but this was in her nose and not the back of her throat. No, it was in the back of her throat too.

Isabella hacked and coughed and was handed a glass of water that she gulped appreciatively. “Sniff a little.” Sara nodded at the glass in Isabella’s hand.

The fog in Isabella’s head refused to let the meaning through. “What?” she squinted at her.

Sara dipped a finger in the water, brought it to her nose, and inhaled sharply. “ _It helps._ ” The accent heavy on her French was strange to Isabella’s ears but the meaning managed to be clearer this time and she mimicked Sara’s actions. It earned her a peck on the cheek from Mila and a beautiful, bright smile from Sara.

It did help. And Sara was just within range that Isabella grasped the back of her neck to bring her into a kiss.

The club was only a few blocks away and they decided to walk. The taps of their sandals on the pavement competing with Isabella’s thunderous heartbeat in her ears, terrified that someone might recognize that she was on drugs. _How could no one else hear that? Did they hear it and they just weren’t saying anything?_ But the walk got her blood pumping and the whoosh of the cool air and loud music as they entered the bar brought her out of her own thoughts. The three ordered a round of drinks; Isabella observed that neither Sara nor Mila were drinking alcohol and so followed suite. (Remembering horror stories she’d heard in her teens of ravers dying of dehydration, she stayed away from any caffeine too, just to be safe.) They made their way to the dance floor shortly thereafter and by then Isabella’s body lit up with every little touch from her friends.

Isabella made her way back to the dance floor now having finished her water and abandoning it at the bar. The pressure of the concrete through the thin soles of her shoes, the swish of her hair across her bare shoulders, sweat cooling skin as she walked across the path of a large fan. Mila wasn’t kidding when she said everything felt _amazing_.

She smoothed both her hands through her hair, pulled it away from her face then off her neck briefly. She saw Mila and Sara dancing together, facing each other. Isabella walked up behind Mila and put her hands on her hips and fell in time with the slither if their bodies. Mila looked over her shoulder and grinned at her. Isabella placed a small kiss in Mila’s shoulder than traced a finger down Sara’s arm. Sara caught her eye and winked at her.

They danced like that for the remainder of the song. Then the sultry sway gave way to thumping dance beats and the three jumped and bounced on their toes to the party song. Another overlap of beats and then a rock song infused with growling lust. Isabella kept up with the two who she knew dance was part of their lives. But she’d had a few dance lessons in her time and knew that she had natural rhythm. She still felt proud when she managed to garner both their attention at the same time.

It was an American dance song that hadn’t been very popular but Isabella loved to dance to. She guessed the other women hadn’t heard it often, if ever, but Isabella knew all the hooks and changes by heart and used that knowledge to put on a bit of a show for her friends. She mouthed the words to them and accentuated her body as she felt them watching her.

Another overlap of beats and the enveloping noise transitioned into another hip-grinding r&b song. Sara pulled her into an embrace. “Hey there sweet thing. Let’s get you some water. Yes?” she yelled in Isabella’s ear and it felt like a whisper, she could feel the breeze of breath down her neck.  
Isabella saw a trickle of sweat running down the side of Sara’s neck. She bent down and run her tongue up her cleavage, across her collarbone, and up her neck to catch it. “Yeah, I’m thirsty.”

Sara’s eyes were wide and a smirk played across her lips when Isabella looked at her. Mila slapped her on the ass, “Yeah you are. Damn!” The sting and the following grope felt so good she almost moaned right there on the dance floor. But her friends were dragging her along, one in each hand, to the door and back up the steps out of the bar.

They stopped by the twenty-four hour pharmacy on the corner that they had passed on the way to the club. They each chose two bottles of juice and a bag of snacks. Sara and Mila had each chosen something salty and crunchy. Isabella spotted a large bag of Sour Patch Kids and snatched it up. They made their way to the checkout. Isabella reached for her purse after setting her items down but Sara stopped her with a hand on her forearm and paid for the lot.

Slowed by the bags now in their arms, they made their way back down the street. The conversation was minimal as each drank their juice but the conversations of their bodies screamed loud and clear in Isabella’s head. Shoulders bumped and elbows stroked across breasts and asses were loudly smacked. Giggles and gasps could be heard echoing down the city street in the small hours of the night. Sara ran her free hand through Mila’s hair and Isabella heard the hum she made in response. She practically felt the rumble of it in her gut.

The giggles morphed into shushes as they entered the hotel lobby. The elevator dinged as the doors closed behind them. Isabella placed her bag on the floor and ran her fingers through Sara’s hair at the back of her head. She felt Sara’s bag drop beside their feet and then her hands were on the sides of Isabella’s breasts.

Sara backed Isabella into the back wall of the elevator and rolled her hips against her. Isabella grabbed Sara’s ass with her other hand, pulled her tight against her, and rolled with her once before turning them. She grabbed Sara’s wrists and pinned her against the side wall of the elevator. She heard her gasp and nipped at the side of her neck. And it all just felt so good. Isabella attacked Sara’s mouth with hers and heard Mila’s hum-bordering-on-a-moan behind them.

The elevator dinged at their floor and Mila had to steer the other two as they were lost in each other. She gathered up the abandoned bags and managed to dig her key card from her pocket as well, all while Sara and Isabella looked to be devouring each other’s faces and taking great delight in pinning each other against the nearest wall.

They came back to the surrounding world when they entered the room. Sara spotted Mila bending to put their bottles in the mini-fridge. She came up behind her, grabbed her hips, and bumped against her ass, humping furiously. Isabella heard the squeals as she left her shoes by the door and went into the bathroom.

Once her bladder was seen to she washed her hands and noticed that her mouth felt fuzzy. Thinking that can’t have been pleasant to kiss, she grabbed the individually wrapped toothbrush left next to the sample bottles of shampoo and lotion.

She walked out of the bathroom with foam around her mouth. “Guys…” she ran back and spit in the sink. “Guys, this feels fucking awesome! You should do it too.” Mila and Sara stopped fondling each other and looked at her a bit dismayed. “No, I’m serious. Just try it.” She turned back to the bathroom.

Soon all three were minty-mouthed, laid on the bed. Hands roamed across bodies. Someone had started up a playlist on their phone. Over the song, hums and gasps of pleasure and the occasional expletive in a variety of languages. The top of Isabella’s dress had been pushed down and Sara was working the clasp of her bra while Isabella battled the button on Mila’s pants. She realized her hands were shaking and let go to run a hand through her hair to steady herself.

Mila’s hand rested on Isabella’s that still held onto her pants. “Hey.” When Isabella looked up she put her hands on her face and tugged her up to a kiss. It started gentle but became more and more heated as it went on. Sara’s hands slid up along Isabella’s thighs, pushing the skirt of her dress up and out of the way. Her hand landed with a hard smack and Isabella moaned into Mila’s mouth and ground down where she was laying on top of her.

Sara got up to find a hair tie and peeled her shirt off. When she come back from the bathroom, Mila was sitting in one of the hotel chairs and Isabella was dancing in front of her to the tinny music coming from the phone.

Well, in front of her and on her. A deep blush colored her face and bare chest as she gyrated and dipped and rubbed her ass on Mila’s lap. She looked like a horny angel. Sara gathered her hair up in a messy bun. She retrieved her bottle of juice from the top of the dresser and sat on the bed to enjoy the show. 

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heaven in Hiding by Halsey.  
> This is the first part of a series that I wasn’t going to publish any of until it was all done. That’s not happening. Maybe this will push me. 
> 
> Kudos to tell me that you liked it. Comments to tell me what you liked. And critiques to tell what could be better. All are appreciated. My muse is needy for feedback.


End file.
